Safehouse Epilogue: Christmas
by agreensnowman
Summary: Based off of GuyWithTheCatTattoo's story Safehouse. Years after the incident in Poland that brought opposing sides together as friends, the members of GSG9 celebrate their Christmas Eve with pleasant surprises.


Based off the Rainbow Six Siege fanfiction _Safehouse_ by GuyWithTheCatTattoos. Loved the story so much, I just had to write something about it, with his permission, of course!

This a sort of epilogue to the story. Please read _Safehouse_ first before this.

 _Enter the Ghosts_ will still continue, don't worry.

* * *

 _Three years after the crash…_

It's not our first Christmas since the accident — the war stretched long past our tale of survival. Dominic, Monika, and I didn't really deploy anymore, we were considered wounded even if we made full recoveries soon after we got home. We only helped with logistics with the Grenzschutzgruppe and worked intelligence on base. I have no idea what happened to Glaz and Kapkan, but knowing the Russians, they still made those poor bastards fight. All I know is that they're both alive according to Monika, and Timur refuses to speak about their current situation. Whether or not it's classified information or he's just being stubborn is beyond me. But now is the time to focus on each other, me and Dominic and Monika.

"Do you like it?" Monika looked back and forth between us and the pulsating red and green lights strewn over the brick walls of the apartment over the fireplace. It was beautiful.

"Well, it's okay at best." Dominic said.

I glare at Dominic for a second before speaking, "It looks wonderful, Monika. Really adds to the festive atmosphere. Too bad _somebody's_ presence negates all that." I took a hard look at Dominic. She smiled and nodded at me.

"I think…" Dominic took a drink of his beer. "…that there should be more. That's only two strands. Make it like, eight."

"No, it'll ruin the view of the bricks and the goal is to meet an equilibrium between festive and warmness!" Monika stretched a hand towards the lights. "Not to mention the light pollution in this room alone!"

He scoffed. "Yes, so, eight! I was going to say fifteen but eight is a good compromise."

"Five." Monika deadpanned.

"Seven."

"It's either two or five."

Dominic groaned in defeat. "Whatever. Five."

Monika smirked and proceeded to hang up more strands of red and green lights to the wall. To our surprise, it turned out well! I'm more of a minimalistic guy myself when it came to decorations, but Monika knows how to liven any place up. It wasn't the street market, but with the wreaths, the huge, bulbed and bright Christmas tree that Monika somehow fit through the door, and all the lights and stockings, my apartment sure as hell felt like it. Dominic went over to the couch and turned on the television.

"… _and relations between Germany and Russia seems to be steadily growing, with frequent meetings between government officials taking place in Poland being supervised by the United Nations. More and more tariffs were relaxed on both sides, with the final embargo on German-made vehicles being lifted. We will continue coverage as the story develops. In other news, the United Sta-"_

Dominic switched to a football game between Brazil and France, with the former winning 3-2. It wasn't Germany, but I'd be lying if I didn't root for France. Nothing against Brazil, but I'm just a bit more knowledgeable about France's football team. Next to the television was a speaker playing traditional American Christmas music. Typically, Dominic would say something, but even he had some guilty pleasures we all shared.

"Have you talked to the Russians yet?" I asked Monika.

"No. Timur and I haven't spoken in a couple weeks now."

"Ah, yes. The month-long gay escapade." Dominic chuckled. We both roll our eyes at him.

I walked over to the window. The view was spectacular. Bremen's streets were lined with bright, yellow lights accompanying the wreaths and angels that hung from the street lamps. Below them were masses of people, families, couples, friends, walking up and down the road with light snow on the ground and traces of it falling on them. Kids were laughing and running around, some even slipping. Couples embraced in each other's warmth. Some collections of young men and women were even having a few drinks at the side, sharing laughs like today was their last.

It was always a happy sight, but never failed to instill a strong feeling of saudade within me. I can say the same of Monika and Dominic. I looked on with a smile, but when I felt arms wrap tightly around my waist and a head on my shoulder, tears ran down my eye.

"I miss him too, Elias. Today, not only do we celebrate Christmas today, but we'll celebrate him too." She whispered into my ear. It always gave me chills, but it's definitely the good kind.

"I'm just thinking about his family. This is the third Christmas since he died… and little Clara spent none with a father." I whispered back.

"With time, we'll tell her all of her dad's heroics."

"What about the crash?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Dominic came to my side with a hop. "What are we talking about?"

"Marius." I say bluntly. His demeanor quickly changed to a more serious one. After looking at the crowd below, he bowed his head.

"Hey, I don't think Marius wants us to be gloomy during such a happy night." Dominic handed me and Monika two open bottles of lager. We both happily took it.

"You're right." I said.

He raised his bottle in the air. "For Marius."

Monika and I raised and toasted our three bottles. "For Marius." We took a swig.

"Jesus." I coughed heavily. "The wine in Poland tasted better."

Dominic laughed while Monika continued drinking. "I thought you were German, Elias." He said.

"Screw you." I grinned, taking another swig. This time, it wasn't so bad.

 _*Ding*_

"Probably Gisela giving us cookies." I didn't look at the door. We paid no mind.

 _*Ding, Ding*_

…

 _*Knock, knock, knock*_

"Okay, Gisela doesn't knock like that." Monika motioned for Dominic to the door. He did so, and looked through the peephole. He dropped his jaw almost as fast as he almost dropped his beer.

"Holy shit." He almost shouted. He immediately opened the door. Our eyes widened and jaws dropped too.

"Oh my God!" Monika squealed. She wanted to move, but she felt frozen in surprise.

"Hello, friends." The burly man said. He wore jeans, brown boots, an orange jacket, black gloves, and a black beanie. They all had traces of white due to the snow.

"We come bearing gifts." The second man, holding crutches and wearing just about the same clothing as the other, except for an olive jacket, held out two bottles, one vodka and one gin, while the one next to him held out a beautiful bottle of moonshine.

"Timur and Maxim, you beautiful motherf… come in, come in!" Dominic exchanged quick hugs with the two as they came. I did the same, while Monika's hugs were longer and tighter, especially with Timur.

"We are not alone, we brought others but am afraid they had to make quick stop somewhere. They should be here any second." Timur said.

"Timur, your English has gotten so much better!" I give him a high-five.

"Hah! I have nothing but time on my hands sitting around with this Сукин сын (son of a bitch) of leg. Maxim has been teaching me words too."

"Last time we saw you, you guys were gay. Are you still?" Dominic smirked, and we glared at him. Maxim rolled his eyes while Timur scoffed.

The sniper removed his gloves to reveal a silver band on his left ring finger. Dominic and I gasped, while Monika squealed more than before.

"Congratulations! How long has this been?" I asked.

"And who asked who?" Dominic added.

"It was me," Maxim spoke up. It was a complete surprise to all of us, considering how the last time we saw each other, Maxim was the one that was initially against this, gradually only becoming hesitant to his feelings. "And it's only been since this October."

"My favorite gay Spetsnaz couple is at it again." Dominic clapped his hands. Behind the Russians, two slim figures stopped outside the room. He looked over the two men, attempting to have a good look. Timur turned around and motioned for them to come inside. They initially had masks covering their lower face, but we knew exactly who they were.

"Hi! It's so nice to see you again!" I hugged the two women. They were the sisters who saved us in Poland. They looked the same as before, except Ela's hair was longer and flowed to her upper back. Nevertheless, she maintained the pastel green color all over her hair. Zofia wore a brown trench coat and black pants and boots. Ela wore a heavy green hoodie, tight blue jeans, and boots. Both of their face masks rested above their collars as scarves.

Dominic and Monika gave them both hugs as well.

"Timur brought us here. We had thought you have forgotten us." Zofia said.

"How can we forget our saviors?" I smiled at the two. "Come in, make yourself at home!"

Ela looked around my apartment, taking in all the lights and the tree. "Your home is beautiful, Elias."

"Monika did all that. I just bought the furniture." I pointed at my friend. "She's obviously the master of interior decorating."

"That, I am." Monika nodded with a grin. She took a seat on the recliner at the corner of the living room. Maxim and Timur shared the couch while the sisters shared the bean bag next to the couch. We didn't have much food to share with four more people, but it didn't matter; none of us were hungry.

The time was 23:50. Ten minutes to Christmas day. We immediately open up the bottles of alcohol the Russians brought, and poured glasses for everyone. Monika and I went for the vodka. The Poles opted for the gin, and the Russians with Dominic poured themselves moonshine.

The deep voice of Bing Crosby filled the air with beautiful sound, not overpowering the crackling of the fireplace and drowning out most of the yelping of children and laughing of adults in the streets.

" _But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be…"_

"Gather around, ladies and gentlemen!" Dominic announced in the middle of the living room. Everyone came over, glasses of liquor in hand, forming a circle around Dominic.

" _A pair of hop-along boots and a pistol that shoots is the wish of Barney and Ben…"_

"Now, I just wanted to say, that you are all my favorite people in the world."

"I'll drink to that." Zofia said, earning laughs from all of us.

"And you," Dominic looked at the Russians, "are my favorite gay couple in the world."

Instead of rolling our eyes and shaking our heads, Monika and I raised our glasses to Timur and Maxim, who put their arms around each other with a big smile.

" _And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again…"_

"Let's not forget about these two women!" Dominic pointed at them with his glass of moonshine. "Let's not forget about the most beautiful things to come out of Poland who saved us from death!" Dominic looked at Ela as he said the last part.

Ela and Zofia let out a quick whoop, but the former with a redder face. All of us followed with a laugh.

" _There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well…"_

"But, there is someone dear to Elias, Monika, and me. He was an amazing husband, friend, and sure as hell would've made an extraordinary father to a beautiful daughter. But above all else, he was our brother. Timur and Maxim may not have realized it then, but he was their brother too. We have been through hell and back, but three years ago, the son of a bitch stared into the devil's eyes and fought bravely."

" _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…"_

"We'll always remember him," Dominic said in a low voice. He raised his glass once more. "To our newly engaged couple."

The Russians raised their glasses. "To our brothers Aleksandr and Shuhrat." Maxim said.

" _Soon, the bells will start."_

I turned to look at the framed portrait on the wall of the whole squad including Marius from five years ago, sitting in a humvee making goofy faces. I raised my glass towards it and spoke.

" _And the thing that will make them ring…"_

"To Marius." I said, fighting back tears.

"… _is the carol that you sing right within your heart."_

"To Marius." Everyone followed.

As the midnight Christmas bell of the church rang outside, we tapped our glasses together and drank. The Russians and Dominic recoiled at the strong taste of the moonshine, while the rest of us looked on in amusement, and for some of us, genuine joy.

For the first time since our homecoming, _our_ hearts and minds were at ease yet again.

I took another drink, this time with a satisfied smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Also, see if you catch my reference to Twitch's shock drone nerf here. I still think the current amount of shock darts is too little for Twitch.


End file.
